Human Celebrations
by unshippedcorpse
Summary: bit of a song-fic test run, takes place in Nome, Still has Silver and Marrok but this is a bit of a 'what if' kind of thing one shot Rated T for language i warned you so don't get upset/offended if you read it.


-A/N This is just a short song-fic/one-shot I'm doing to see how it will come out, I was thinking about just putting this in _Memories Of The Half Breed_ but ended up deciding against it. This is really just a test run to see how well I can do a song-fic, oh and also this is kind of a 4th of July type of thing (little late I know but I broke my nose so I had to wait a little bit to write it) but I would really like some reviews telling me if you think I should put this type of thing (meaning lyrics/songs) into _Memories Of The Half Breed.  
_I do not own Balto or Rooftops a liberation front they belong to universal and whoever Lostprophets recorded it with_-_

Human celebrations

After practically begging him for days Marrok finally conceded to Silvers pleas to go see the human celebrations. He would have had no problem with it if not for the fact that they had to go _into_ a human town to see it.

"It'll be worth it to see, besides they will all be to busy watching the display to notice us." Silver told him over and over

"easy for you to say, they see you they think 'oh look at the beautiful husky' they see me they think 'oh look at the beautiful soon-to-be-fur-rug-that-I'm-aiming-at-with-my-big-gun', wolves should stay away from human towns." he would always toss back.

After going back and forth like that they agreed on cretin terms. They would wait until night fall, the moment a human or a dog saw them they would run like hell, they'd try to stay on roof tops to avoid interactions and they'd keep talking to a minimum to remain silent.

The night was still, all was silent, the only sound to be heard was the panting of a wolf and a dog who had decided to race to the edge of the human town.

"I...I win!" Marrok declared in hushed voice as they neared the human town

"Y-yea but you cheated." Silver teased

"h-how?"

"hell if I know, but you still did" she said with a short laugh

Marrok nodded to a couple of trash bins leaning up against a fence and indicated for her to follow him, he hopped on top of the trash bins and leaping onto the fence before turning back to see if she was following. She was but much less gracefully then Marrok had been able to. They both paused and crouched low on top of the fence as a couple of dogs walked down the street arguing about who's fault it was they got off course on a sled run.

After they had passed a little ways Marrok jumped on the roof of a nearby abandoned warehouse. Silver tried to do the same but fell a little short, and was hanging over the edge of the roof, only holding on by her claws. She was about to ask Marrok to turn back and help but then remembered the dogs they had seen. Unwilling to give up their position she started to pull herself up. She didn't even get half way when she lost her grasp and began a rapid decent to the hard ground bellow.

_When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun? _

She hadn't even fallen a few inches when she jerked to a stop. Looking up to see Marrok leaning over the edge of the roof holding onto her by the scruff of her neck. He pulled her back up onto the roof and gave her a look as if to ask if she was OK, she nodded and they both started to walk to the other end of the roof.

_Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried? _

finding a convenient cloth tarp sitting on the other end of the roof. They laid down side by side just in time for the first Motor to blast out of its tube and hurl into the air just to explode in a beautiful assortment of blue light. Cause Marrok to jump slightly from the boom and Silver to giggle. They both looked back as the color to began to blast across the night sky

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out._

Marrok having never seen anything like this was in complete awe, aside from the deafening booms the light show was amazing, one to rival that of the northern lights. As the light show went on dogs and humans below began to hoot and holler. Deciding no one would notice two more howls to join the rest of the dogs both Marrok and Silver tilted their heads back to add their own to the mix.

_All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set_

When they both looked down at each other they both paused for a second before they both leaned in to nuzzle each other

_Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?  
_

They jumped as the fireworks started to pick up pass a little, adding more colors to the night sky.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out._

Not being able to hold back both started howling again. Letting their voices be carried with the air that was already broadened with the smell of smoke and burning sulfur. The speed and intensity of the show only increased at a faster and faster rate.

_Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
__This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)_

Both having completely ditched the idea of staying silent they now jumped, ran and danced along the roof of the warehouse, howling and laughing as they went just having the time of their lives.

_Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)  
_

Silver playfully talked Marrok back onto their blanket, They both jumped and looked up as one of the biggest booms blasted through the night air challenging the intensity of a thunder storm.

_Scream your heart out_ _  
_

Marrok rolled to flip the situation by pinning her instead, lifting his muzzle to the air to let out a cry of victory

_Scream your heart out _

Silver lifted her head as much as she could to join her voice with his own

_Scream your heart out_

Marrok looked down at Silver and she looked back up at him. Finding himself compelled he leaned down and kissed her, Silver only surprised for a moment pushed her muzzle into his and kissed him back.

_Scream your_

The moment was cut short by a growl behind them as the group of four dogs from before had snuck up behind them when they heard them howling.

"What the hell do you think your doing in out town wolves?" The seeming leader demanded

"well to be fair I'm actually a dog" Silver said as Marrok stepped off to let her up.

"what? a dog running with a wolf? What kind of whoreish little bit-" was all he could get out before Marrok was right in front of him giving off a growl deeper then an ocean basin.

"Hey! J-Just back up pal! If you know whats g-good for ya!" the dog stutered starting to back up a little

"Shut the hell up!" Marrok growled at him, lashing out with his paw to smack the cowering dog across the face and send him flying back into his friends "Lets go!" he shouted back at Silver as they both ran across the roof jumping down and sprinting to the edge of town.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
_

They stopped on a hill outside of the town and looked back at the dogs sluggishly chasing them, hoping they _wouldn't_ catch up to the huge wolf that had just run off. Marrok and Silver lifted their muzzles one last time to let out their loudest howl yet just as the firework finally came to a close, letting all of the town hear the nearby wolves. They ran off into the woods laughing at how the dogs had turned around and ran away from them after that

_This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your _

On the other side of the town a 1 month old brown and tan wolf dog was sitting with a 1 month old cream and rusty husky puppy watching the fire works, being this far from it the husky didn't hear it but the wolf-dog's ears suddenly peaked up to the sound of two howls floating through the night air.

"you okay Balto?" the husky asked.

"hm? Yea I'm fine Jenna, I mean I'm with my best friend on the fourth of July, what could be wrong?" Balto answered with a smile

-A/N decided to go ahead and throw Balto and Jenna in at the end, because, well I could and Balto hasn't been in _Memories Of The Half Breed_ yet and wont be for a bit (I'd say about 7-8 chapters till he is in it, oh and I'll probably be going _past_ 30 chapters with that story) but please tell me if you thought the song-fic seems like a good idea and if I should include them in it. Hope you liked it-


End file.
